With the development of the aesthetical standard of people, a lot of products, such as handicraft articles, gifts, and publicity and exhibition appliances, adopt magnetic suspension technology, which has a comparatively good decorative effect and usability.
A conventional magnetic suspension device comprises a base and a suspension body suspended over the base by magnetic force. A permanent magnet, a control circuit, a sensor, etc., are provided in the base, and a permanent magnet is provided in the suspension body. The suspension body is artistic while being suspended, but it is difficult to position the suspension body to work over the base. A conventional method for positioning the suspension body is shown as follows: place the base on a horizontal surface, hold the suspension body by hand, move the suspension body over the base, and keep on trying to let the suspension body go to find the work position of the suspension body, so as to finally find the work position of the suspension body after trying repeatedly. This method is always difficult, especially for people who contact with the magnetic suspension device for the first time. It will take a long time for people to try to position the suspension body, and sometimes it will even take half an hour to position the suspension body.
However, when merchandise is exhibited via magnetic suspension, the curious viewer might take down the suspension body. It will take a long time for the viewer to position the suspension body again, which is not good for exhibiting the merchandise. So, it is desired to solve the problem that exists for a long time.